


In which GOT7 tries to get Bambam Jealous

by 5ataen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, again theyre ooc, basically like its prequel but this time its bambam thats the target, but rly lowkey i guess, things dont go exactly to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ataen/pseuds/5ataen
Summary: In the midst of their little game, GOT7 decided to change targets. Too bad it turned out to be a horrible idea to change their target.Crossposted to AFF (x). Prequel





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is cringe-worthy, just gonna warn you before you dive into it. Cause I wrote this two years ago lmao rip me.
> 
> Also not proofread thoroughly.

Now, when the GOT7 members always tried to make Mark jealous by making 'advances' on Bambam, they have also tried making Bambam jealous by doing the same thing to Mark, but after they did so once, they never had the heart to do it again (on purpose at least).  
   
With Kunpimook Bhuwakul always being sunny and confident, no one, other than Mark, really knew that the young Thai was actually quite insecure inside. Bambam constantly thought that he was not good enough for Mark, for anyone, in fact. To him, Mark was the most perfect living being ever to have existed. Mark was handsome, he was fit, he was popular and he was very caring. Those were only a few qualities that Mark had. Bambam always felt that there was no way Mark could really love someone like him. Bambam thought that he himself was too cute for a male, too soft, too feminine, too... Not Mark. So Bambam would always have the thought that if Mark left him, he would understand because really, what was he compared to Mark Tuan Yien? And that if he was taken out of the group, he would understand because all his other group mates were amazing and talented, while he himself was practically the least talented.  
Of course, Mark knew of Bambam's insecurities. That's why he was always so loving and protective of Bambam. He wanted Bambam to know that he was perfect. That he was the lucky one to have someone like Bambam in his life.  
   
But Bambam was very good at hiding and keeping in all his insecurities.  
   
So when the GOT7 members tried to make Bambam jealous, instead of their usual target, Mark, they got heartbroken when they saw Bambam's reaction. The blank stare he gave them when they tried to make him jealous, it made them panic. Because when someone was jealous, they would have rage in their eyes. Not despair. What's the scarier thing is that it looked like Bambam was in no way shock, as if he was already prepared for the worst, prepared for Mark to leave him.  
And here's the problem. When the members did try to make Bambam jealous each of the times they tried, it was in front of a camera, or in front of fans. Mark couldn't push any of them away. It would seem like he didn't like his group mates, and that was never the truth. So he had to bare through it. Not bare through the skinship, he was fine with skinship, but he had to bare the sadness in Bambam's eyes.  
He has seen that look in Bambam's eyes before. Many times, actually. And he never failed to panic every time he did see it. Because the first time he did notice it, Mark was already in love with Bambam but they weren't together yet.  
   
The first time Mark noticed that look on Bambam's face was because of his friend, Elaine. Elaine was also a trainee at JYP, still is, and everyone knew that she and Mark were close, even though the only reason was that they were both from South California, so they had something to connect with each other about. The two were also very much alike, both from America, both loved music and dancing, and both took a form of martial arts. They had a lot in common, so they had a lot to talk about so it wasn't much of a problem for them to get close to each other. She was basically the most perfect person for Mark Tuan. But they were of opposite genders, and people always overlook the fact that a boy and a girl can simply just be friends, so a rumour started that they were dating.  
And that was when Mark first saw that despair in Bambam's eyes. The two males were pretty close to each other, so hanging around each other was not an unusual thing. And on that one fateful day, Mark saw that Bambam didn't have that usual twinkle of happiness in his eyes.  
   
"Bambam, what's wrong?" Mark asked, worried why the younger didn't seem as happy as he usually was. But the younger did nothing but shake his head, not meeting the elder’s eyes. "Bam, I can tell something's wrong. You can't lie to me." Mark said, not giving up. All Bambam could do was sigh and look at his hyung straight in the eyes. "Hyung, are you and Elaine noona going out?" Bambam asked anxiously and cautiously. Mark stared at the younger in shock for a while, before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That's what you were troubled about?" Mark smiled slightly. "I thought it was something big." Mark chuckled. "But no, Bambam, Elaine and I are not dating. It's just a rumour. She's like a sister to me, nothing more. People like to ignore the fact that people of the opposite genders can be just friends and nothing more." Mark explained and pet Bambam's head, smiling. "But you two seem really close..." Bambam mumbled and looked down, playing with his fingers. "Well, yeah, but that's because she's the only one I can relate to a lot, you know? I mean, yeah, there's Jackson, but he isn't from America, and Elaine is. When I talk to her, it feels that I'm a little bit closer to home and my homesickness is eased the tiniest bit." Mark smiled. "Really?" Bambam asked and looked up. "Really. To assure you that we're not together, I already have a certain someone I like. A certain someone around your age, can rap really well and has amazing dancing." Mark said and blushed a little. But Bambam's spirits got lower. Mark wasn't with Elaine, but he had someone else in mind? "W-well, why not confess to her?" Bambam asked, trying to keep in his tears. "I would, but I'm not sure if he likes me back. He's really close to me, so I don't want to ruin our friendship." Mark explained and Bambam cheered up the tiniest bit.  
Mark was gay, or at least bi. He still had a chance. "If I were you, hyung, I'd just go for it. At least he'll know how I feel for him. And if he doesn't wanna be friends with you anymore, then he's not really a friend." Bambam explained though it killed him a little inside. He just wanted his hyung to be happy. "You know what, I think you're right." Mark smiled and then grasped Bambam's hand in his, shocking the younger male. "I like you, Bambam." Mark confessed.  
To say Bambam was shocked was an understatement. He was completely bewildered.  
A pathetic "h-huh...?" was the only thing that was able to come out of Bambam's mouth. Mark chuckled, before he got serious again. "I like, no, love, you, Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Will you be mine?" Mark smiled, and then tears started flowing down Bambam's cheeks. "Oh shit I didn't mean to make you cry oh my god I'm so stupid." Mark panicked. "Look, Bambam, I-" before Mark could even finish, Bambam already threw his arms around Mark's torso, hugging the taller male tightly. "Of course I'll be yours. I've been dreaming of this day." Bambam said, but it came out as mumbles because he had his face squished into Mark's torso. Mark was confused at first, but then he smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. They were happy, both of them. They were finally together. And that was how Mark and Bambam got together.  
   
It started with that look in Bambam's eyes, and Mark would die before he allowed it to end with the same look. So when the cameras are finally off and there are no more fans around, he would always rush to Bambam and smother him with what he deserves, love. Bambam rarely ever got very, very insecure, but on the times that he does, Mark makes sure to give him extra love. Constantly having the younger in his arms and smothering his face with kisses were only the small things. Whenever Mark gave more than he already did, it always made Bambam feel much more warmer and fuzzier inside than he usually did. The other members found out how insecure Bambam really was inside, thankfully, after their attempts and they really didn't have the heart to try and make Bambam jealous ever again (sadly they still tried to make Mark jealous because his reaction was always hilarious while Bambam's reaction was just heartbreaking) ((and Mark learnt to just let it happen because it's better him getting jealous than Bambam getting insecure)).  
Of course, they couldn't completely stop, even though everything was undeliberate. But Bambam didn't really mind, because it was him that would always be in Mark's arms and it was him who Mark would always kiss by the end of the day, and that's the only thing that he need to cheer himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> It would greatly make me happy if you gave this work a Kudos and please do leave a comment! I always love getting feedback to improve my writing, even if this work was written in 2014.


End file.
